Clock Watching
by Murkay
Summary: It's only a matter of time...the normal routine of 30 Rock is interupted.


Jack is sitting at his desk tapping a pencil while he sits and watches the clock. He can't help himself from checking the time over and over again. It's 10.30am and there is still no sign of Liz. She drops in every morning with a fresh cup of coffee and they talk together before they start their day. Jack feels uneasy about starting his day without his morning ritual. Jonathan is sitting at his desk watching Jack; he can see how agitated he is getting and knows Jack is too stubborn to have him call Liz and ask why she is not there or why she hasn't called to say she is running late.

Jack can't stand it anymore and decides to take a trip down to the 6th floor to pay his friend Liz Lemon a little visit. On the elevator ride down Jack discovers the length of time it takes to travel nearly 50 floors. He starts to picture Liz's daily routine of making her way to his office holding her extra hot skinny vanilla latte and Jack's double espresso in the other, gripping extra tight as her knitted mittens don't provide support for the heavy weighted cups. He could picture her fumbling along the corridors making sure that none of his coffee had spilt not realising that half of hers was on her coat. On entering her glasses would steam up and she would wipe away the condensation with her mucky paws. Before she can take her seat she takes off the layers of clothing that keep her figure prisoner. First, the woolly hat, then the scarf, mittens are thrown off so she can quickly get out of her coat as the heat of Jack's office is starting to make her glasses steam up again. Her fingers fidget like a bomb disposable unit and finally she is set free and slumps into her chair.

Jack has arrived at his destination sooner than expected as the reminiscing of Liz removing her clothes had taken longer than anticipated; he played over again the removing of her clothes and with each replay the memory becomes slower whilst adding more detail with each one.

Jack exits the elevator and shakes off his day dream and makes his way to the writers' room. With each pace he begins to pick up speed and before he knows it he is finding himself jogging into their office. The sight of Pete sitting in Liz's chair at the writers table has stopped him in his tracks. Pete lifts his head to greet the familiar visitor.

'Morning Jack'

'Where is Liz and what are you doing in her chair?'

Jack is never one for small talk and when he wants an answer to something there was no messing around with him. The writers stop what they are doing and lift their heads to hear the conversation between the two men.

'Oh, Liz called to say that her pipes froze so she will be running late'

Pete and the writers heads are back down as they continue to focus on the scripts.

'She called you, to tell you about her pipes?'

Clearly this is not the end of the conversation and the writers throw down their pencils. They can hear in Jack's voice he is ready for a confrontation. Pete has no idea what has rivalled Jack and replies in a nonchalant manner.

'Yeh, she's stressed, so she called the last person she spoke too'. Pete then points to himself with two thumbs facing in. 'This moi, so to help a dude out I said she could stay with me and Paula for the next few days'

'Absolutely not, you live over the bridge and Liz is not a strong swimmer, I can't have that. I will call Liz myself and tell her that she will be staying' Jack takes a long pause and in a calmer tone mimics Pete to say 'With this moi'.

There is victory in Jack's eyes and as walks backwards out of the writers' room he is focused on Pete as he leaves. Jack is then free from sight of the writers' and gives in to call Liz.

'Oh Jack, I'm sorry I didn't call you, my pipes froze and there is no hot water so I'm having to'

'I know Lemon, I spoke with Pete and he said that he offered for you to stay with him'

'Oh, you spoke with Pete? Well I'm just in the middle of packing. Do you think I should bring my swim suit?'

'That won't be necessary Lemon. I told Pete that I insist you stay with me'.

'What stay with you in The Manor of Donaghy?'

'Why shouldn't you enjoy the same luxuries as me, I can provide you with a private chef, maid and you can share Colleen's House Boy'

'I would love too, thank you so much Jack'

'Do you still have your key?'

'Sure do'

'Well, let yourself in, take a shower, in the guest quarter and get to work when you can and I will see you then'.

Liz arrives at Jack's house and lets herself in with the key Jack had cut for her after Colleen feel ill. He wanted Lemon to have a key so that she could visit his mother whenever she wanted. It was such a blessing that Colleen treasured Liz and this was one of the reasons he kept her very close to him. Liz enters on her tip toes; she looks like the Grinch with her stealth like moves while carrying her bag on her back in her best effort not to wake the baby.

'Liz, what are you doing?'

Avery is standing in the kitchen holding baby Donaghy. She is dressed in her sweats, her face is clear of any makeup, her hair is tied back in a tight pony tail and she looks exhausted.

'Did I leave the front door open again? I am just inviting a rape opportunity into my house'.

'No, no, I let myself in'

Liz quickly puts down her bag and reaches out her arms in order to take the baby from Avery.

'Hello baby Ella'

Liz loves the feeling of holding Ella in her arms, she reaches down to gently kiss the top of Ella's head and strokes her hair with her upper lip before taking a deep breath in to soak up that baby smell.

'Wait, what do you mean, you let yourself in?'

'I have a key'

'You have key?'

'Oh, Jack didn't tell you I had a key to his place'

'You mean our home Lemon'

'Look I'm running late for work, so I'm going to grab a quick shower and I will let the two of you get some rest'.

'Why do you have a bag with you and why are you taking a shower here?'

'My pipes froze, Jack said I could stay here, just for a couple of days and he insisted'

Liz hands Ella back to Avery and makes her way upstairs. Avery is too exhausted to call Jack and get heated with him for not calling to let her know that Liz would be staying with them; she is also too weary to confront him about not being open about Liz having a key. Avery is tired of being the outsider when it comes to Jack and Liz.

It's lunchtime before Liz arrives at work and she is keeping her head down in order to catch up. She informs Cerie that she will not be taking any appointments or calls for the rest of the day. With the lack of distractions Liz has managed to finish and relaxes in her chair before turning to look at the clock. She sighs in her chair as there is still another 30 minutes before she can go up and see Jack. Every night she returns to Jack's office and they sit and have a drink together, the last half an hour before she sees Jack is always the longest part of her day. There is a soft knock at her door.

'Jack'

Liz's lets out a disappointed tone. With the unexpected arrival of Jack at her door this must mean he has no time for their happy hour tonight.

'You're not pleased to see me?'

'Of course I am. It's just that its 9.30 and I usually, well, we usually regroup at 10 so we can talk. It's my favourite part of the day'

'Mine too Lemon' Jack waits to take in his statement before finishing 'and that's why I have come to collect you'

'You have come to collect me? You came all the way from your office to then take me back, to your office?'

'No Lemon, since you are staying with me, I can take you home now, we can start drinking in the car and happy hour, well let's just say we are not restricted to Subas kicking us out'.

'We can stay up until we can't stand up?

'Yes and tonight, you're drinking Whiskey with me!'

Pete and the TGS crew are sitting across the road from 30 Rock and enjoying their Thursday night drinks before the pressure of the live show on Friday. Everyone is in good spirits and is happy to look out onto the Plaza and watch the world go by. Pete is relishing in drinking his ice cold beer and takes a large gulp to quench his thirst, as he places the glass back on the table he sees two familiar faces in-between the busy crowd. He can see Jack and Liz; they are smiling while they walk side by side. Jack's town car has pulled up and as they make their way towards it Jack reaches out his hand to Liz. Pete shakes his head to clear the image before he regains his focus to see that his vision was in fact real.

'They better know what they are doing'

Their car journey is short lived as they arrive at the Upper East Side address. Jack exits first to then turn around and offer his hand once more to his companion. For Jack the gesture is a reflex action but for Liz she is not used to this kind of treatment. They enter through the large doors to a silent house and make their way to the nursery to see a sleeping baby before finally heading to the study. On entering Jack makes his way towards the drinks cabinet and pulls out his favourite Single Malt Scottish Whiskey.

'Jack that's a 30 year old bottle, are you trying to kill me?'

'Lemon, in order for you to enjoy this experience, you must start with the best'.

Jack pours Liz a healthy glass and they clink their glasses lightly before Liz takes a sip of the good stuff. Jack likes to take his time and smell all the flavours before he treats himself before the tasting.

'Wow'

Immediately Liz starts coughing and tries to catch her breath. Jack ignores her request for help and encourages her to take another sip.

'That will put more hairs on your chest Lemon'.

They take their seats and they are settled for the night. They have been chatting for what only feels like a few hours and it isn't until the clock catches Jack's eye that he notices the time.

'It's 4.30am Lemon, the baby will be up in 90 minutes'

Jack jumps out of his seat in an attempt to sober up. Lemon attempts the same act. Instead of landing on her feet she lands on her knees. In fits of giggles she is unable to compose herself and is now rolling around on the floor. As Jack looks down at a literally legless Lemon

'I knew you weren't ready for Scotch'

Jack bends down to take her arms and places them round his neck, once he has her up on her feet, he bends his head down to her waist and rests her weight on his neck in order to raise her up into a fireman's lift. He has only her legs to keep his grasp of her body.

'Lemon I am putting you to bed'

Liz is too drunk to protest and lets Jack carry her up 3 flights of stairs. When Jack reaches the top he is out of breath and with his right foot kicks open the door to the guest room. With all his might he pushes Liz off his shoulder and lets her collapse onto the bed. Jack is not far behind her as his body is now paralyzed by the alcohol in his system and ends up by her side. As he is spread out on the bed he attempts a sleepy sentence.

'I'm just... going to... rest my eyes... for a while' and with those last words Jack is fast asleep with his arm nesting into Liz's side.

'Night night Jack'


End file.
